How Can An Angel Break My Heart?
by Priestess Exterminator Sachiko
Summary: *Complete* I/K Kikyo sees Kagome and Inu Yasha kissing realizes that he no longer loves her.
1. Default Chapter

How Could An Angel Break My Heart?

Disclaimer: Don't tell me you can't figure it out by now...

Author Notes: I hate Kikyo very much but I decided that everyone neglects her and she needs some attention. Besides, I think this song fits.

  


************************

  


I heard he sang a lullaby

I heard he sang it from his heart

When I found out thought I would die

Because the lullaby was mine

I heard he sealed it with a kiss

He gently kissed her cherry lips

I found that so hard to believe

Because his kiss belonged to me

  


Kikyo's eyes were down cast as she walked through the woods. It was dusk and she felt compelled to have a walk before night fell, hoping to perhaps catch a glimpse of her love, Inu-Yasha. Naraku had ordered her not to go, but even he knew she took orders from no one. Despite his wishes, she left anyway. She found a clearing and settled herself there, feeling content with herself- a rare moment for her. She sat beneath a giant tree and rested her head against the trunk. She closed her eyes and thought of the past and how she longed to go back in time- to be in Inu-Yasha's arms again- as herself, not as a dead incarnate. She though of her love's eyes, how she loved them and the warmth they had for her. If only Naraku hadn't intervened, she'd have been able to live out her life with the hanyou, perhaps even have kids. But fate was cruel and destiny just as merciless. 

Her eyes snapped open as she heard voices. She strained to listen to whom the voices belonged to. She could not make them out and so she stood and walked toward the voices, hoping that perhaps it was her love. Indeed it was but the sight she saw was not comforting. Her reincarnate, Kagome, was with him, and they were walking closely together- too close. She hid behind a tree and listened to their conversation.

  


" Kagome, you know I'll always protect you. I know the Kikyo we've been seeing is not the Kikyo I once loved but..."

  


"I know, Inu-Yasha. You don't have to explain anything to me, it's just....whenever she's near it seems that you forget we're here. Me and the others, I mean."

  


"I know, I'm...so...I'm sorr...I'll try harder next time."

  


"Good boy."

  


"Feh!"

  


"Inu Yasha, you're so dumb! Can't you come up with a better come back than that?"

  


"Feh!"

  


The girl rolled her eyes at her companion's lack of vocabulary and began to hum a tune that she and Inu Yasha had once heard Kaede sing. Hesitantly, Inu Yasha joined in. What a sight to see! Suddenly, he stopped and turned to her. "Kagome?"

  


"Hmm?"

  


Kikyo's eyes widened at the scene before her. Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around this Kagome girl and...to her horror...kissed her! She could tell the girl was just as surprised but that didn't stop her from kissing the hanyou back. The miko blinked, trying to make herself believe that this was just a figment of her imagination. But she realized, sadly, that it was not. _But...it can't be...Inu Yasha's kiss belongs to me...at least...I thought it did..._

_******************************_

  


_End_

  


I'm doing a new chapter for each verse of the song. I'm doing that because the song is short and...I feel like it.


	2. Wishing Love Apart

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the hair upon my hair, I don't wear extensions...they scare me.

Author Notes: So how'd you like the chapter? I thought I wrote it pretty for some one who's as bored as I. Nevertheless, I wrote the second chapter and here it is. Read to your heart's content.

**********************

How could an angel break my heart

Why didn't he catch my falling star

I wish I didn't wish so hard

Maybe I wished our love apart

How could an angel break my heart

  


Kikyo was horrified but forced herself to keep from crying out. Why was he doing this? Didn't he realize she was near....no, of course not. His senses were clouded at the moment. In fact, he sensed no one but the girl and himself in their own little universe as them being the center of it.

_ Why? WHY!?!_ Why did this have to happened, why now? She was so close.... so close to making him hers and now....this. She had wished that maybe he would finally succumb to her and follow her to her death, to her hell so that they could at least be together...but perhaps her wish had been in vain....Was it possible that, what she thought would bring them together had in fact brought them apart? Was it her fault?

  


*************************

Short chappy, but hey! It's a chorus, I couldn't come up with anything.


	3. Laughing, Kissing, and all of the Betwee...

Disclaimer: I shall not repeat what I've said more than once already!

Author Notes: Oh, how sad...Kikyo's poor little heart is being shattered into a billion pieces...ha ha! Erm...I mean...poor thing...Ahem, onto the story

*******************

I heard her face was white as rain

Soft as a rose that blooms in may

He keeps her picture in a frame

And when he sleeps he calls her name

I wonder if she makes him smile

The way he used to smile at me

I hope she doesn't make him laugh

Because his laugh belongs to me

  


At last, Inu Yasha and Kagome pulled apart and the raven haired girl looked up at him, a silly smile playing on her lips. The hanyou smiled back, "So what do we do now?" Kagome grinned and latched onto his arm.

  


"Well...we....get married, have kids, get a house...of course it'll have to be quite large if we're to have ten children."

  


"W-what?" Inu Yasha looked confused until he saw the little twinkle in her eyes. It always gave her away.

  


"Ten Kagome? That's not enough, how about fifteen. Yes, fifteen's always been my lucky number."

  


Kagome laughed, knowing he was following along with her little joke. Soon, Inu Yasha began to laugh with her. She stopped abruptly and stared at him wide-eyed.

  


"What?" he asked, defensively. "A man can't laugh?"

  


She shook her head and giggled. "No, it's just...the only time you've actually laughed is when Shippou or Kouga tripped or something."

  


"Feh!"

  


"Oh! Don't start that again!"

++++++++++++++

Kikyou wiped a few tears away from her eyes and turned away slightly. _Great, now she's making him laugh...._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End

  



	4. How Could An Angel Break My Heart?

Oh my soul is dying it's crying

I'm trying to understand

Please help me

  


How could an angel break my heart

Why didn't he catch my falling star

I wish I didn't wish so hard

Maybe I wished our love apart

How could an angel break my heart

......................................................................................

  


Tears slid down Kikyo's face as she watched the newly formed 'couple'. At the moment, she felt like dying and she could feel her soul crumbling as she watched the scene before her. She wanted to leave this place but first.... she wanted to see if Inu Yasha in fact did love Kagome. She wanted to hear it from him....she didn't have to wait very long...

  


After Kagome and Inu Yasha stopped their laughter, they were silent in each other's embrace. Obviously, they wanted to stay that way without anything to interrupt them. But there was something of Kagome's mind, something similar to Kikyo's own thoughts. She reincarnate of the dead miko disentangled herself from Inu Yasha's arms and looked into his golden eyes.

  


"What's wrong, Kagome?"

  


"Nothing...there's just something I want to know..."

  


"And that is...?"

  


"Do you still love Kikyo?"

  


Inu Yasha seemed taken aback by this but he didn't answer immediately. Because of this, Kagome took his reaction as a 'yes' and turned away from him.

  


"Kagome..."

  


"You don't have to tell me Inu Yasha...it's okay. She's your past lover, I should've know that..."

  


"I love you."

  


"Exactly, that you love...what?" Kagome whipped around and looked at him questioningly.

  


He smiled, "You heard me. I love you, Kagome. Not some clay corpse. Why would I pine for the dead when I have the living?"

  


"Oh, Inu Yasha!" Kagome cried happily, launching herself into his arms once more. The two stayed like that.

  


Kikyo ran as far as she could from the hanyou. She ran from him and her reincarnate, all the while running the scene over and over again in her mind. _Why, Inu Yasha, why? Why did you betray me...like this? I thought you loved me, was all of it a lie. Or...did you stop loving me...because of me. Was it my fault you fell for that girl?_

Suddenly, Kikyou stopped, dead in tracks. Was it really her fault. All her attempts to bring him with her to her own sanctuary, to her fate, had that driven him away. Had her attempts to get him to continue loving her, in fact, persuade him to do the opposite. Was it _all her fault?_

The miko sunk to her knees and buried her head in her hands. No....no, no, no, no, NO! Why her...why them...why had the fates been so cruel? If only Naraku hadn't intervened...hadn't stolen her chance at true happiness, she'd have been able to live out her life with her one true love. But now it was another that had taken her place...damn her and yet....good luck. Kikyou admired the girl who was so much like herself and yet so unlike her. _Atleast...I get to be with my love in another life...perhaps this time....she and I as one will be able to live our lives the proper way... _ Yet even as she thought this, Kikyou cried. Her tears mixed with the ground and she stayed like that until hours later. 

  


She stood some time later and looked back, at the place where she had run from. She took out an arrow from her quiver (which she never failed to bring with her) and looked at it solemnly. _Very well then. I've cried my last tear...I shall not stand in the way of her (and yet my) happiness. Farewell Inu Yasha...in this life we were not able to be together...may that girl fulfill my dream..._

  


And with that, Kikyou plunged the arrow into her would be heart and fell to the ground. She breathed her last breath and with that the form of Kikyou shriveled up and burned...until there was nothing left but a pile of clay and bones...

  


.................................................................

End

  


So, did ya like it? This isn't one of my very best stories but this is my first Inu Yasha fic so...be hard on me! I want to know what I did wrong so that I can write better stories in the future! Anyhow, one request before our departure: please go to my bio and read some of my fanfics! (That is, if you're a Sailor Moon fan...even if your not you might find them interesting.) I'll be writing more Inu Yasha fiction (better than this one) so look out for more!

  


-Priestess Exterminator Sachiko

i.e: Sachiko-sama


End file.
